


General Info

by AdriaTyler (LyzDrake)



Series: The End of Magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/AdriaTyler
Summary: Wanna know the layout of the new solar system? Wanna see a real school schedule? I'll be posting my work tools in this section, and anyone that wants to submit city plans, art, etc, is welcome to send it to me. You can send it to adriatyler97@gmail.com





	1. Tom's New Classes

Tom's School Schedule:

He's Currently Taking

  1. Defensive Magic
  2. Arithmancy and Arithmetic
  3. Potions and Alchemy
  4. Botany (Magical and Non Magical)
  5. Zoology (Magical and Non Magical)
  6. Offensive Magic
  7. Transfiguration
  8. Alteran Language, Writing, and Culture
  9. Ancient Languages and Runes
  10. Foreign Languages (Magical and Alien)
  11. History
  12. Magical Theory
  13. Charms
  14. Music
  15. Herbology
  16. Art




	2. Solar System: Azrea

Type of Planet

| 

Name

| 

Lutia

| 

Species / Purpose

| 

Buildings  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Sun

| 

Aditya

| 

Savita (F)

| 

N/A

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

 

| 

Estia (F)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Moon

| 

Caynov

| 

(M)

| 

Vampires

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Moon

| 

 

| 

Fytia (F)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

 

| 

(M)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Moon

| 

 

| 

Ivarae (F)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Sun

| 

Surya

| 

Ishan (M)

| 

N/A

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

Altera

| 

Esoi (F)

| 

Alterans

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

Iozud

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

Shipyard

| 

   
  
Living Moon

| 

 

| 

Kyelia (F)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Moon

| 

 

| 

Reyja (F)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Moon

| 

 

| 

Lonus (M)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

Rygz

| 

Axrus (M)

| 

Rygzxoll (goblins)

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Moon

| 

 

| 

Rehna (F)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

 

| 

Zildir (M)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

 

| 

Ilena (F)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

Hatroria

| 

Randai (M)

| 

Prison Planet

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

 

| 

Libmera (F)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Moon

| 

 

| 

Otia (F)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

 

| 

Atra (F)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

Asura

| 

Juotl (F)

| 

Magical Creatures (Non-sentient)

| 

   
  
Living Moon

| 

Calarel

| 

Tyme (F)

| 

Education

| 

Schools, Calarel Main Library,  
  
Living Planet

| 

 

| 

Yarae (F)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Sun

| 

Idalia

| 

Solveig (M)

| 

N/A

| 

   
  
Living Planet

|   | 

Gylta (F)

| 

**Kneba:**

  * Dragonkin
  * Centaurs
  * Dwarves
  * Gnomes
  * Giants
  * Imps
  * Leprechauns
  * Saytr/Faun
  * Sirens
  * Sphinx

| 

   
  
Living Moon

| 

 

| 

Eses (M)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

Hielia

| 

Joesis (F)

| 

Mermaids and Merfolk (+ new species eventually)

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

Rievis

| 

Sidione (F)

| 

**Fae and Elvish:**

  * Banshee
  * Brownie
  * Dryads
  * Elves
  * Fairies
  * Hobgoblins
  * Imps
  * Nymphs
  * Pixies
  * Sylphs

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Moon

| 

 

| 

Sokena (F)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

 

| 

Obreus (M)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

 

| 

Napesis (M)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

 

| 

Wanella (F)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Moon

| 

 

| 

Edara (F)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Living Planet

| 

 

| 

Atarr (M)

| 

 

| 

   
  
Non-living Moon

| 

 

| 

NOT OCCUPIED

| 

 

| 

 


End file.
